


Angels Wear Pink: Forever

by abs2891



Series: Angels Wear Pink [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, IdolXFan, Light Angst, M/M, angels wear pink au, public relationship, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abs2891/pseuds/abs2891
Summary: It's been five years since Chanyeol and Baekhyun started dating.  Five years of secret dates and hidden meet ups and stolen glances, but how long can they keep their relationship a secret?  More importantly, how long do they want to?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Angels Wear Pink [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1065344
Comments: 25
Kudos: 174





	Angels Wear Pink: Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this sequel will be in two parts (hopefully). I hope you enjoy <3

“We’re closed,” Chanyeol said without looking up from where he was sitting behind the counter, sketching on his tablet. Inspiration was a fickle thing. He knew if he didn’t at least get a rough sketch down of the ring design currently in his head, he might not remember what it was tomorrow.

“Even to muses?”

Chanyeol’s head snapped up, eyes widening. “Baekhyun?” he asked, voice breathy.

Baekhyun’s grin greeted him across the expanse of the small pop-up shop. “In the flesh,” he quipped, smiling wide as Chanyeol continued to simply stare for a few seconds before jumping into action.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, quickly rushing past Baekhyun to lock the door to the shop and hitting the button to lower the curtains that would block the front windows, missing the moment Baekhyun’s smile fell, though he clearly saw the frown on his face as he turned back towards Baekhyun once the curtains were on their way down.

“What am I doing here? Everyone else has been here. If I don’t come see it, what kind of boyfriend would that make me?”

“A smart one,” Chanyeol replied with a sigh as he pulled his finger away from the button on the wall, the curtains having reached the floor, blocking the interior of the shop from view as Baekhyun’s frown widened.

“I am smart."

“What will your fans say?” Chanyeol asked with another sigh, stepping towards him. 

He didn't want to make Baekhyun feel bad. He really didn't, but this was risky. Anyone could have seen Baekhyun go into the shop and then they'd have to explain why Baekhyun was visiting the pop-up. Baekhyun may have effectively jump started the events that led to Chanyeol having the pop-up by insisting Chanyeol design jewelry for one of his comebacks, but that didn't mean an impromptu visit wouldn't spark questions that needed to be explained away. It was the kind of thing that would have Junmyeon sighing as he reached for his phone to field reporters that would be giving him a ring.

Baekhyun seemed far less worried though, shrugging nonchalantly as he moved towards a display case. "They’ll say whatever they want to say. It's not that big of a deal anyways," he said before reaching to pull out a pair of silver earrings that were mismatched studs, one a sunburst and the other a crescent moon. 

"Are these new?" he asked, a finger prodding the studs curiously.

"Yes, I made them while you were away. If you like them you can-" Chanyeol started to answer automatically before shaking his head. "No, wait, that's not the point. Are you really sure it's okay for you to be here?"

“I don’t really care,” Baekhyun said dismissively as he pocketed the pair of earrings before turning to face Chanyeol again. “What else is new?”

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol’s voice trailed off as he watched Baekhyun’s expression shift, frustration evident on his face.

“Let me have this Chanyeol.”

“But your fans…”

“My fans will be fine. They are getting married. Some even have kids. I shook a baby’s hand at my last fansign, remember?”

Chanyeol did remember. The stolen photos of that moment had been adorable. He had saved every single one. A fact he had hid from Baekhyun since he knew he’d tease him for it. Baekhyun always teased him for his more “fanboy” moments as he called them, but Chanyeol really didn’t mind. If his boyfriend was being cute, he was going to save every second of it. That wasn’t really the point though. Even if some fans were married with children, there were plenty more who weren’t, and even among those who were married, a possessive streak could still exist. Not all fans were reasonable. Chanyeol knew that well.

“Not all of them.”

“So?” Baekhyun shrugged as he stepped forward, resting a hand on Chanyeol’s chest, an action that made Chanyeol’s heart rate tick up despite the circumstances. It’d been so long since they’d last been together. They really needed to discuss with Junmyeon about banning month long touring schedules.

Baekhyun’s mind seemed to be on a similar track as his fingers gripped the fabric of Chanyeol’s shirt, pulling slightly to bring their faces closer together as his voice lowered to a whisper. “What does it matter if I lose a few fans? What does it matter if I’m happy?” He asked softly, eyes and tone pleading, begging for Chanyeol to give in and close the remaining gap between them.

Chanyeol closed his eyes to escape Baekhyun’s gaze, his brief desire to lean forward and capture his boyfriend’s lips interrupted by his mind flashing to the backlash, the pictures, the news articles and the inevitable angry forum posts. Threads of hate comments would come at them from all angles. At worst it could ruin both of them, for life. It was too much. Too much for Chanyeol to risk when what they had was enough. He had Baekhyun and the people who mattered knew that too. Why did it need to be more than that? He couldn’t… he couldn’t do more than that.

“Baek… I can’t,” he whispered a hand coming up to squeeze around Baekhyun’s own that still rested against his chest, clenching the fabric of his sweatshirt.

“Why not?” Baekhyun challenged, not giving up as his grip tightened. Chanyeol didn’t want to open his eyes then. He really didn’t, but he knew he had to. 

The second he did, he saw the pain flash across Baekhyun’s face as he pulled Baekhyun’s hand off his chest and released it, letting it fall between them.

“I just can’t,” he whispered.

The pain in Baekhyun’s face lasted for a few seconds more, but was then replaced as Baekhyun recoiled, anger flashing in eyes. “That’s not an answer Chanyeol! Why? Tell me why! Why can’t we say it? Why do I have to keep lying to people about the best thing in my life?”

Chanyeol’s heart clenched more, his hand reaching out before falling down again. He couldn’t give this to Baekhyun. Not when it could ruin them both. It was safer to stay hidden. It just was. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Baekhyun took another step further away, lips curling into a snarl. “Fine. I’m going home - alone, since being seen with me is so awful for you.”

Chanyeol flinched, losing his balance and stumbling back, a hand bracing against one of the shop’s display cases. “Baekhyun you know it’s not like that-”

“Do I?” Baekhyun challenged before he turned and headed for the door. It slammed shut behind him, leaving Chanyeol alone in his shop. He groaned and let his body slide to the floor, banging his head against the glass case behind him.

“Damn it.”

\---

It took awhile for Chanyeol to work up the nerve to go into Baekhyun's apartment. It wasn't like the act itself was difficult. Their apartments had an internal door between them (installed secretively when they'd moved in), and it was never locked.

No, what made going to Baekhyun’s apartment difficult wasn't the act, but rather, the anxiety associated with facing Baekhyun again. It wasn't the first time they'd fought, but it was the first time in a while, and more importantly, Chanyeol didn’t have any idea how to resolve this argument, though he really should have seen it coming.

Baekhyun had been hinting about making their relationship public for months. Well maybe not so much hinting, rather, he'd stopped caring about being careful. He'd spoken about Chanyeol in interviews offhand so many times that it was public knowledge they were friends at this point. He had also shown up at the debut of Chanyeol's first fashion jewelry collection and taken a picture with Chanyeol with an arm wrapped around his waist. 

In some ways, Chanyeol was grateful Baekhyun had come. The release of his first ever fashion jewelry line was a big moment, and Chanyeol was glad he got to share it with Baekhyun. However, the picture featuring him with a hint of a blush and wide smile as Baekhyun beamed like a proud parent left online forums rumbling for a few weeks. 

And then there was today. He’d shown up at Chanyeol's shop barely disguised and seemingly ready to take things even further if Chanyeol had obliged. If Chanyeol hadn’t drawn down the curtains, who knew what could have been captured and shared to the masses.

It's not like Chanyeol hadn't thought about it at all. Making their relationship public was something they'd have to do eventually. It was inevitable, but, even after five years, it was something that Chanyeol hadn't managed to wrap his mind around. Going public was... it was a lot of things, and Chanyeol wasn't sure when he'd be ready for it. It wasn’t like his first coming out moment had gone tremendously well, and any subsequent ones had been small and private, shared only with those he trusted. Scaling that up to the entire world, a world where Chanyeol knew not everyone would welcome them with open arms, was a big, and terrifying, leap.

Still, he hadn't seen Baekhyun in four weeks, and eventually, his desire to see Baekhyun won out over his anxieties, urging Chanyeol to turn the door handle and walk into Baekhyun's living room. The television was off, and the white couch was empty. Chanyeol wasn’t surprised. It was pretty late. He knew where he’d find Baekhyun now.

He walked across the living room slowly, taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves further as he drew up to Baekhyun's bedroom door. It was shut. That wasn't a surprise. Chanyeol just hoped it wasn't locked as well.

He knocked twice before reaching for the doorknob, a small wave of relief washing over him as it turned. He only pushed the door open once Baekhyun's voice called out to him from the behind the wood, telling him to enter.

“I didn’t think I’d see you tonight,” Baekhyun said as his eyes fell upon Chanyeol’s frame in the doorway. He was leaned up against the headboard, a script for a new drama in his lap. Reading glasses sat low on his nose, having slid down as he perused the text . On another night, Chanyeol would have asked about the plot and whether Baekhyun was going to take the role, but unfortunately, tonight was not the time for such light conversation.

“I wasn’t sure you’d see me either,” he admitted, not moving from the doorway, unsure if he had permission to enter further. Baekhyun hadn’t moved from his position, hadn’t made a gesture that indicated he wanted Chanyeol to stay, and his tone revealed little.

Baekhyun let out a sigh in response to Chanyeol’s words, raising a hand to ruffle his hair, which appeared damp from a shower that on any other day, they’d have probably shared. “Are you here to talk about it?” he asked, setting his gaze on Chanyeol, expression firm, but questioning.

Chanyeol bounced from foot to foot, nervous, as he voiced out his response. “Do we have to talk about it?” 

Baekhyun let out another sigh. “Yes Chanyeol, we do. We can’t ignore this forever,” Baekhyun replied, but his tone, while still firm, was gentler than earlier today, softer in a way that gave Chanyeol confidence to voice the thought that had finally gotten to cross over the threshold into Baekhyun’s apartment.

“I know, but… can that not be tonight? Please?”

Chanyeol considered adding more, but held off as Baekhyun’s expression softened, the smallest of smiles tugging at the edges of his lips. 

“You really missed me huh?” he asked, pulling his reading glasses down off his face so he could carefully fold them and place them on the bedside table.

“Very much,” Chanyeol admitted, almost holding his breath as Baekhyun leaned over to flip back the edge of the comforter on his bed.

“Come here Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol needed no more encouragement.

In two strides, he reached the edge of Baekhyun's bed. By the time he'd gotten there, Baekhyun had placed the script on his lap on the bedside table as well. As Chanyeol pulled back the comforter a bit more, he slid a bit further up the headboard, arms open wide to allow Chanyeol to slide easily into his lap. Instantly, Baekhyun’s arms wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist with a contented sigh. "I missed you too,” he whispered, head turning to lightly kiss the side of Chanyeol’s brow that peaked out from where Chanyeol had tucked his head in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, breathing him in. He’d used Chanyeol’s body wash, a fact that made Chanyeol feel warm inside as Baekhyun’s words washed over him like a comforting wave. 

One of Baekhyun’s hands slid up his back slowly, settling against the back of his head to stroke his hair. It was a gesture that had Chanyeol letting out a contented sigh as he snuggled closer. This was it. This was where he wanted to be. He was home.

Chanyeol didn’t know how much time had passed when he felt another kiss at his brow, this time followed by the soft brushing of Baekhyun’s lips against his skin as he whispered softly. “We should sleep soon.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol agreed even as he shifted to hug himself closer to Baekhyun, enjoying they way their bodies molded together, and the warmth that radiated from Baekhyun’s skin. At some point, Chanyeol had worked one of his hands under Baekhyun’s shirt, and the warmth of Baekhyun’s skin almost burned under his fingertips. He didn’t want to let go. 

“Five more minutes, huh?” Baekhyun whispered, chuckling softly as Chanyeol nodded against his neck.

“Okay,” Baekhyun agreed, resuming his stroking of Chanyeol’s hair for what was probably longer than five minutes before slowly coaxing Chanyeol to slide down to lay properly on the bed. Though they were still somewhat tangled up with each other, the change in position made it far easier for the pull of sleep to overtake Chanyeol. He drifted off to the quiet hum of Baekhyun’s voice as he sang a melody Chanyeol couldn’t quite place, fingertips still tracking through his hair.

\---

Baekhyun awoke with Chanyeol still wrapped around him like a clingy koala. It would have been cute. The kind of thing Baekhyun would have basked in for several minutes as he toyed with strands of Chanyeol’s hair, but unfortunately, what had awoken Baekhyun was an all too familiar voice. He groaned softly as he turned to look in Junmyeon’s direction.

“Why are you here?” he whined, watching as his manager stepped into his bedroom, an amused smile on his face.

“Well at least there are clothes this time,” he teased, eyes appraising Chanyeol’s position wrapped around Baekhyun.

“You could knock,” Baekhyun countered, shifting slightly as his hand dropped down to Chanyeol’s shoulder, nudging him awake. He blushed as Junmyeon gave a small shrug in response to Baekhyun’s words, face burrowing into Baekhyun’s thigh now that Baekhyun had managed to get himself pushed back up against the headboard. The gesture made Baekhyun smile, a hand going down to gently brush Chanyeol’s hair around his ear as Junmyeon made himself comfortable on the chair at Baekhyun’s desk.

“You tend to ignore me.”

“True,” Baekhyun acknowledged before redirecting the conversation. “Really though, why are you here? I thought we agreed today would be free.” Admittedly, freeing up this entre day to spend time with Chanyeol had been done when he and Chanyeol weren’t in the middle of an argument, but, Junmyeon had no way of knowing that Baekhyun’s envisioned free day with Chanyeol had hit some snags.

“You did,” Junmyeon agreed, voice trailing off as his eyes flicked to Chanyeol.

“But?” Baekhyun asked, an eyebrow raised.

Junmyeon let out a heavy sigh before leaning back in his chair. “We need to talk about some things, alone.”

Baekhyun frowned as Chanyeol stiffened against him. Instinctively, his hand gently scratched at his scalp, trying to relax away the tension. “Anything you want to say to me you can say to Chanyeol.”

Junmyeon shook his head. “Not this time.”

“Junmyeon-” Baekhyun’s protest was cut off as he felt Chanyeol shift against him, pushing himself up from the bed, away from Baekhyun, a sad smile on his face. It made Baekhyun feel cold.

“It’s okay. I’ll go. I’m sure it’s important,” he whispered, voice scratchy in the early morning. Baekhyun wanted to protest, but he couldn’t find words before Chanyeol had disappeared through his bedroom door, drawing it closed behind him. He turned his gaze on Junmyeon sharply, displeased.

“Why did you do that?” Chanyeol had gotten a lot more comfortable with Baekhyun's status over the years, but he was still sometimes insecure, not confident that he measured up to Baekhyun's position. Junmyeon kicking him out of a conversation did nothing to alleviate that.

Junmyeon sighed before leaning forward, leveling a stern look in Baekhyun’s direction. “Because I want us to discuss this frankly, and I’m not sure you would if he was here.”

“What could possibly-”

Words died in Baekhyun’s throat as Junmyeon pulled a picture from his pocket and tossed it down on the bed. It showed Baekhyun entering Chanyeol’s jewelry shop the previous day. He looked up to find Junmyeon staring at him, expression critical.

“You’re being careless.”

Baekhyun reached out to pick up the picture, taking a moment to collect himself before shaking his head as he held out the picture in Junmyeon’s direction. "You’re mistaken. It’s not carelessness. I don’t care. I’m done with hiding Junmyeon.” He really was. After years of pretending, he didn’t want to do it anymore. He wanted to have Chanyeol by his side whenever he wanted, not only in stolen moments hidden from prying eyes.

Junmyeon was quiet for a few seconds before reaching out to take the photo from Baekhyun so that he could store it away. “Okay”

Baekhyun jolted. “What? You aren’t upset?” That was unexpected. Baekhyun had assumed Junmyeon would not approve. To have him react so calmly was unnerving.

Junmyeon shook his head. “No, I’m not. I am going to ask you a question though. Have you thought about it? 

Baekhyun’s brow furrowed, confused. “Of course I have.” What did Junmyeon take him for? He had thought about the consequences plenty.

“Have you really?” Junmyeon persisted.

Baekhyun nodded. “Yes, I have. It may not be pretty at first, but… well we both know my biggest fansites have known for years. Others may not, but, if I lose some fans, that’s a small price to pay. If necessary I can retire to acting and musicals. That’d be better than this. I’m tired Junmyeon. I can’t keep living like this. Telling a lie to everyone I meet… it’s exhausting.” 

“And Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun tilted his head, not following Junmyeon’s thoughts. “What do you mean?”

“What about Chanyeol’s career? Have you thought about that? He’s not out in most circles, and the connection will undoubtedly lead some to smear his name. They’ll say he only got a break by slipping into your bed.”’

Baekhyun recoiled. “That’s a lie,” he hissed, disgusted. Sure, Baekhyun may have helped get Chanyeol noticed by using his pieces, but Chanyeol’s talent spoke for itself. It wasn’t just Baekhyun’s fans lining up to buy his jewelry. Other celebrities had taken a liking to his designs too. He’d even been featured in a Vogue spread recently which had nothing to do with Baekhyun’s influence at all.

Junmyeon let out a heavy sigh, a frown firmly in place. “They’ll still say it Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun’s hands clenched into fists in his sheets, shaking slightly as he grit his teeth. He wouldn’t let them do that to Chanyeol, never. “No, I won’t let them. I’ll protect him.”

“Can you? Can you protect him from all of it? I know you. You can handle anything the press throws out, but Chanyeol… you and I both know how softhearted Chanyeol is. It’s why you love him. It’s why I love him, and why, I am less certain revealing things now is a good idea.” Junmyeon explained, tone softening, trying to soothe Baekhyun’s rage.

It worked, sort off. Baekhyun found his anger ebbing away, but it was only replaced by a deep seated feeling of despair. What use was his fame if he couldn’t even keep Chanyeol safe. “I… but then when? When will it be a good time Jun?” He begged softly.

Junmyeon stood up, walking to place a reassuring hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun looked up to meet his gaze, finding comfort in the eyes that had guided him through so many challenges over the years. “Look. I’m not saying it’s impossible. Even if we do it now, things can be managed, but before we take that step, you need to talk to Chanyeol. Really talk to him. You can’t just keep pushing the limits in public on a whim. And then, once you’ve talked and you’re both ready, we’ll do it, but only then, okay?” Junmyeon gave Baekhyun’s shoulder a squeeze as he finished, waiting for Baekhyun’s response.

Slowly, Baekhyun nodded, a hand reaching up to squeeze Junmyeon’s own before falling away. “Okay,” he agreed softly. It wasn’t what he wanted, but it was something he could work with. It wasn’t the first time his life had gone that way.

Junmyeon gave his shoulder another squeeze before stepping back and heading towards the door. “Should I tell Chanyeol to come back in?” He asked as he reached it.

Baekhyun shook his head. He needed some time to himself, to think. “Tell him I’m taking a shower and will be out soon.”

Junmyeon nodded once before he disappeared. “Okay.”


End file.
